Ghost Town
by YanderelyTsundere
Summary: Yamato falls in love with his best friend, but he tries to continue their friendship without confessing because he doesn't want to risk losing Taichi. Soon the feelings become too much and he can no longer take the distance anymore. Taito. Yaoi. Rated M for possible future lemon.


**Yamato POV**

 _Died last night in my dreams._  
 _Walking the streets of some old ghost town._

I stared at the ceiling of my room in frustration. I was mad. Beyond mad. Well, yeah, I was frustrated. I had just woken up from a dream that I had about my best friend. That seems about normal dont ya think? Just having a dream about your best friend. Its fine and normal right? Well, this dream was rather...interesting. I had a dream where we were on a date. A DATE. MY BEST FRIEND AND I. At first...it felt right. Having Taichi in my arms. My embrace. My protection. Everything was right. His signature smile was plastered on his face every time he looked over at me. There was nothing that could ever make my heart flutter like this boy could. He was everything to me. I knew that for so long. Ever since we were kids, I felt something deep down inside for him that was different than the way I felt about everyone else. I knew that for a fact, but I thought that these feelings would subside after a while because that's what's supposed to happen right? Apparently not in the case of my feelings for Taichi. It seems as if the more time that went by, the more my feelings for him grew. I loved it because he's my best friend, but I hated it on the off chance that he might reject me.

I stopped in my thoughts. On the off chance that he MIGHT reject me? Was I ever going to tell him how I feel? I want to, but he's my best friend. What was I SUPPOSED to do?

I sat up from my bed and buried my face in my hands. I won't say anything. I won't do anything. Taichi can't provoke me to do something like that if I just ignore the little things about him. I sighed and decided that that would be the best option for me right now. Not like I had much of any choice right now anyways.

I got up and walked out my room to the kitchen. Yeah, I eat food too. Doesn't matter how skinny I look. Taichi is the one who got me into eating quite a bit.

I had been only wearing a tank top and jeans because I feel comfortable sleeping like that. I guess its a rather strange combination but I didn't mind.

Before I even made it to the kitchen, I heard a familiar voice resounding throughout the house, given that my apartment was pretty small anyways.

"Dang Yamato. Looking good this morning. If you were a girl then I'd probably pin you against the wall right now." There that voice went again, breaking out into his usual laugh.

 _Walked into the flames._  
 _Called out your name, but there was no answer._

I turned around and raised a brow at Taichi. "Isn't it a bit weird to hit on your best friend, Taichi?"

I was somewhat happy because he hit on me, but I was disappointed because he had said IF I was a girl, so it didn't mean anything right?

"Well Yamato. Isn't it a bit weird to look so good looking in that outfit? Just for me?" His grin had turned into some kind of smirk, and I felt my cheeks start to heat up. What the hell is up with Taichi today?

I muffled out the sound of me choking on air or saliva, or whatever I was actually choking on.

Taichi noticed and stood up. "Whoa man. Can't you just take a joke? Aren't we great friends to the point where I can playfully hit on you?"

I felt him pat my back until I was able to breathe regularly again. "I umm. No?"

Taichi looked down at me with a confused expression. He looked really cute, but it wasn't like I could just tell him that. Not after what he just said.

"Well I thought that we were since you always playfully flirt with me." He stated rather matter-of-factly.

I stared at him in disbelief with a mix of fear and confusion. "I do? What? When? How?"

His lips curved into a smirk again. "Come on Yamato. Dont act silly. You always do it. You always find excuses to spend time with me. You stay extra close to me. You stare at me a certain way. Hell, I've even caught you kissing my forehead in my sleep. Well, I guess that means that I'm a horrible fake sleeper right? You really got me that time though."

He started to laugh and my face was bright red. I can't believe he noticed. I can't believe he NOTICED THAT.

"Any more things like that and I would've thought that you liked me or something." He grinned at me and pat my back again. "But thanks for that. Everyone thinks you have a thing for me so they back off. It gives me more time to focus on the person I'm trying to get."

 _Love is a satire._

I felt my heart breaking right then and there. So he could focus on who he was trying to get? So Taichi liked someone? Was I in the way of that?

I shifted uncomfortably in place and looked at Taichi. "Hey. Who do you like? I bet I could help hook you two up. Or. If someone would even bother liking someone like you. Such a pester you can be at times." Yamato stop! You're acting more mean than usual.

He stared at me and blinked before shaking his head. "Nah. I want to wing him on my own. It'll be fun." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Besides. Who could resist me?"

He started to walk away, and I wanted to stop him, but what was I supposed to do?! Tell him I love him?! He liked someone else!

Before he left, Taichi turned from the doorway and smirked at me, something that made my stomach churn now. "Just you watch Yamato. One month from now I'll be dating him. Then we'll see who can put up with me."

Did that idiot just say that to me?! I have put up with him forever and I still want him!

"Oh and I'll see you at school alright? I have things to do first so we can't walk together." He waved goodbye and closed the door. Leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

 _Don't give a damn if I go down._

I stared at the door and waited for Taichi to come back. He never came. I knew he wouldn't. I wanted to cry. I actually think that I did start crying. I placed a hand on my cheek and saw that there were tears going down. Why was I so upset about this? I should be fine if Taichi is right?

I rubbed my eyes and wiped my tears away. My appetite being long gone. I walked back to my room and laid back down on my bed. Why didn't Taichi love ME? I've known him longer than everyone else. It isn't fair. I do everything for him. I love him. I would never hurt him.

I run my hand through my hair and realize that this is the first time I cried about something. I didn't even cry when my parents got divorced, but I cry when Taichi indirectly rejects me.

I looked over at the clock and realize how much time I spent worrying about this. I rolled over to the other side of my bed and sighed.

"I guess I'm not going to school today."

And that's when my life started to really turn upside down.

 _My heart is a ghost town.  
_

 **A/N: I dunno what's wrong with me. I love Taito so I decided to write something about it because WHY NOT. Anyways. I know this chapter was rushed and the character are a bit ooc, but that's because I wasn't thinking much when I typed it and I don't feel like changing it now. Yamato will be more Yamatoy serious. So umm. Next chapter will be better! I promise! Please don't kill me. It's my first time writing a fic for this fandom /.\ Also, the lyrics I used are from Adam Lambert's song Ghost Town. Check it out! It's beautiful!**


End file.
